


小菊花的第一种用法

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	小菊花的第一种用法

“这个读国家银行！”鸣人指着路边的大字标牌读到。

“嗯。”

“这个读便民商店，旁边的小牌子写的是24小时，对不对？爸爸。”鸣人和大部分一年级小学生一样通过生活中看到的大字牌认字，并且向父母炫耀着自己学会的为数不多的字。

 

“真棒，好厉害呢，认识这么多字。”佐助牵着鸣人的小手，两人在路边慢慢的闲逛，今天周三，鸣人下午1点就放学了，并不着急回家做晚饭。 

“咦，这个读什么？情什么酒店？”鸣人在一个色彩艳丽的大字牌前驻足。 

“情趣酒店，'趣'的笔画比较难，你现在还没学过，不过鸣人已经超级厉害了，真么小就认识'情'字。”  
佐助透过酒店门面的装修，经验告诉他这应该是一家不错的而且正规的情趣酒店。

 

“爸爸，情趣是什么意思？什么是情趣酒店？”鸣人抬头不解的望着大字牌，他觉得这个酒店和普通酒店没有区别。

 

“进去看看不就知道了。鸣人想进去吗？” 

“嗯嗯。”小孩子总是对一切充满好奇的。 佐助弯腰双手架在鸣人胳肢窝下，微微用力把他抱了起来，走进酒店内。 

“欢迎光临！”前台小姐听见开门声便招呼道，可抬头看见走进来一大一幼两人便呆住了，

“这...先生需要什么帮助吗？厕所在底楼电梯旁右拐。”以为佐助和鸣人是来借用厕所的。 

“不，我儿子累了，我们来开一个房间休息一下。正好看到这家酒店。” 

前台小姐看了看佐助黑发墨眼的亚洲面孔又看了看鸣人金发碧眼的欧洲人脸庞，露出一副“你确定？”的表情。心里默默念道，“不会是娈（佐鸣）童吧？我要不要报警？”

佐助仿佛早已习惯了这种质问的眼神，从西装口袋里拿出“接送孩子上放学许可证”，上面贴着自己和鸣人的证件照。“长得像他妈妈。” 

“抱歉抱歉，我不是那个意思，您和您的爱子神韵之间长得颇为相像呢！今天周三房间都空着，有引导员可以带你们上去挑选房间，看中过后再下楼办理入住手续。这边请。

”见佐助一眼看透自己的心思，前台小姐赶忙解释道。内心却在咆哮，“这居然是父子，哪里像了！” 

鸣人好像听到了前台小姐内心的咆哮，双手紧搂住佐助的脖子，眨着湛蓝的大眼睛，瘪了瘪嘴，望着前台小姐，带着一丝无辜又委屈的语气，“这是我爸爸...” 

 

佐助低头吻了吻柔软的发丝，轻拍鸣人的背安抚着。

 

前台小姐尴尬的笑笑，“哈哈哈...抱歉抱歉。” 

 

“您好，我们这里主题多达20所种，我向您推荐动漫主题房间，小孩子一定喜欢卡通美少女。”引导员打开一扇房门，示意佐助可以进门。 佐助环顾四周，屋顶壁纸都是暴露的大胸动漫美女，有御姐有萝莉。

 

“这个不行，人物太过暴露，教坏我儿子！” 

“抱歉，是我欠考虑，请往里面走。” 

“这个房间打开我看看，佐助被一间名为《海洋之心》的主题房间所吸引。 

 

“您很有眼光呢，这是我们这里回头率最高的房间。”引导员打开门。 蓝色为基调的房间映入眼帘，地面是透明玻璃，玻璃下流动着清澈的水波，灯光的渲染下呈现出海水的颜色，屋顶和墙壁四周倒映着地面玻璃下的水流，一片波光粼粼。

 

“哇！爸爸，这里像海洋馆！我喜欢我喜欢！”鸣人蹬着小短腿挣脱佐助的怀抱想要下去。

 

“那就这间了。”放下鸣人，只见这小人撒开腿朝房间内跑去。

 

“在房间里等我，别乱走，别和陌生人说话，我下楼办手续。” 鸣人直点头，催促佐助赶快下楼办手续。

 

“爸爸，浴缸和床都是爱心形状的耶。”鸣人在房间里好奇的左瞧瞧右看看。 

 

“嗯，我也很喜欢这间房间，这房间的颜色和鸣人的眼睛一样，海水的颜色。过来，和爸爸一起先洗个澡。”

 

“嗯！”扑向佐助，抬起手臂配合爸爸给自己脱衣服。

 

“爸爸，情趣酒店真好，以后我们出去旅游都住情趣酒店好不好？”鸣人用手拨着浴缸周围蓝水晶制成的帘子，水晶和水晶之间碰撞发出的“铛铛”声悦耳极了。 

 

“好，只要我的宝贝鸣人喜欢。”抱起散发着奶香的柔软小身躯放在自己腿上，大手情不自禁的在鸣人身上来回抚摸，孩童鸡蛋白般娇嫩的肌肤吸附着自己的双手。

 

“爸爸摸的好痒。”鸣人扭动身躯脱离佐助的怀抱，滑腻的像条小鱼在宽敞的浴缸里游起来。 佐助靠在浴缸边缘，看着鸣人孩子气的举动，鸣人换着姿势把浴缸当游泳池游泳。一会自由泳，一会仰泳，当鸣人变换成蛙泳姿势时，可以清晰的看到双腿间小小的卵蛋。 

 

佐助盯着鸣人的屁逢，真想拨开这条缝，一探究竟里面浅粉色的菊穴。“鸣人，过来，坐我腿上。”朝鸣人招招手。

“爸爸又要让我喝爸爸的牛奶了吗？”鸣人回头看着佐助腿间挺立的阴茎，自从6岁佐助以“喝牛奶”为理由让鸣人给他口交之后，“喝牛奶”便成为了父子俩的日常，两三年下来，鸣人已经习惯喝爸爸的“牛奶”了。

 

“今天不喝牛奶，今天爸爸让鸣人体验一下不一样的。” 

拉过鸣人的小腿，使他双手双膝撑着浴缸，“保持这个姿势，双腿分开。” 粉嫩的菊穴一览无余，孩童的下体没有一根杂毛，嫩的可以掐出水的臀部像两个Q弹的布丁。

“鸣人知道这个用来干嘛的吗？”手指抚上粉嫩的菊穴，轻轻摁了摁。 

 

“用来拉粑粑的。” 

“还有别的用处哦，有两个很重要的用处。” 佐助俯身凑近鸣人的臀瓣，整张脸埋入屁逢之间，鼻子深深嗅着娇嫩的小穴，薄唇附上繁复的褶皱，伸出舌头舔了上去。

 

“啊...”被电击了一下的酥痒感让鸣人差点支撑不住趴了下去。 “这是小菊穴第一个用处，给爸爸吃。” 佐助的舌头温柔又不失霸道，把穴口舔的濡湿之后，狠狠往穴里钻去。  
孩童稍显脆弱的肠壁本能的排斥着佐助的舌头，却又因为过于娇嫩，对于突然入侵的异物无力反抗，微弱的蠕动着。 佐助享受着舌尖传来的恰到好处的挤压感，细细描绘着舌尖触碰到的每一寸肠壁。

 

“呜...嗯...爸...爸爸...这比喝牛奶还...还难受，腿没力气了。”鸣人小声的呜咽起来。

“我们去床上。”横抱起鸣人，轻轻放在床中间。房顶的波光映照在鸣人蜜粉色的小身躯上，让他看起来像条刚刚泊岸的小美人鱼。

“我的小人鱼，趴在床上，腿分开继续让爸爸吃小菊穴。”佐助把鸣人翻了过去。

“不..不要了，太奇怪了，又痒又麻...不舒服。”小手捂着自己的屁股。 “怎么会不舒服呢？明明应该很舒服啊。还不习惯被舔吧。”

移开鸣人的小手，趴在鸣人的双腿间继续舔弄起来。 舌头模拟着性交，在小穴中来回抽插。起初小穴生硬的承受着舌头来回的律动，渐渐开始有节奏的一张一合配合着舌头的进出。

“啊...嗯嗯～”鸣人发出销魂的奶音。

 

“开始舒服了？”佐助退出舌头，吻了吻小菊穴问道。

 

“嗯...舒服。”红着小脸，两只小手紧紧抓着身下的床单。 佐助加重舌头进出的力道，舌尖被一小股暖流包裹住，鸣人的肠壁开始分泌肠液了。双唇紧贴菊穴，狠狠一吮，肠液被卷入自己口中。

 

“啊——”菊穴被狠狠吮吸的酥麻快感太过刺激，像是火苗顺着导火线一路向上窜，最后爆炸。

 

“谢谢款待，鸣人请爸爸喝花蜜呢。”佐助吞下口中的少许的肠液。 

 

鸣人趴在床上大口的喘息着，沉迷于这第一次微妙的体验无法自拔。 

 

“当别人对你说谢谢的时候，你要回什么？”见鸣人没反应，手指轻轻按摩着这朵被自己舌头蹂躏的发红的小菊穴。

“不用谢...”鸣人软嚅的回道。

“乖。” 

“爸爸...” 

“嗯？”

“那第二个用法是什么？” 

“第二个用法啊....等鸣人大一点再告诉你吧。”


End file.
